1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention is directed to a water gun directional nozzle. More specifically, it involves a nozzle assembly which attaches to the barrel of the water gun. The nozzle head of the present invention nozzle assembly may be at least partially rotated about an axis which is approximately perpendicular to the central axis of the barrel, by rotation of a handle.
2. Prior Art Statement
Water guns historically rely upon direct pumping for shooting water or upon pressurization prior to shooting, whereby water exits through an egress path, such as rigid or flexible tubings and through a nozzle assembly. The nozzle assembly usually has a rigid cover-like housing and a fixed nozzle head or tip. The nozzle tip typically runs parallel with the central axis of the barrel. Thus, as the gun is aimed in a particular direction, the water shoots in that direction.
Some toy water guns have been developed with moveable nozzles. For example, Design U.S. Pat. No. 304,049 shows a toy water gun with an extensible nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,488 shows a toy water gun having three directional nozzles. They are based on rotational caps with a plurality of orifices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,527 describes a toy water gun for shooting water in a plurality of directions. There is a cap which aligns with an orifice selected from a group of orifices to select a firing direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,172 describes a toy water gun with a multi-directional nozzle. A rotator operates in a ball and cup fashion. This prohibits 180 degrees sweeping and readily displays the firing direction to an observer.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,746,644 describes a toy water pistol with a discharge and with a turning movement about a vertical axis which involves the use of a flexible hose and a protrusion above the gun with a knob for turning side to side. This device involves the use of flexible hosing which will eventually wear and/or leak as the hosing itself bends with each twist of the discharge nozzle. Further, a user turning a knob reaches to do so and alerts others to a directional change in the firing of the water gun, whereas in the present invention, a user constantly holds the rotatable handle and the target is not so easily alerted.
None of the prior art permits a 180 degrees or greater horizontal sweep while firing with a recessed nozzle to avail the user of a trick or surprise shot to the side or in a reciprocal manner as with the present invention.